How Deep is your love
by jessie 33
Summary: Another short story with Luke and Reid. Hope you enjoy reading my story.
1. Chapter 1

Another short story with Luke, and Reid. I hope you enjoy my story.

How Deep is your Love

Chapter 1

Reid jumped up putting his hands over his face, he couldn't take this anymore. He was pining over a man that obviously didn't feel the same way. He thought Luke had feelings too, but it was obvious he wanted Noah, and Reid knew he had to give up on Luke, and today was the day he was going to do it. He grabbed his cell phone , and started to type a text to Luke.

"Luke it is me Reid, I'm truly happy that I helped Noah, I'm happy he can see again, and yes it is thanks to me. I'm good but you knew that when you forced me to come to this God forsaken town, which I'm leaving soon. I like Oakdale Memorial, but really I don't think I have anything here that really is worth while staying for. I love Jacob, and Katie, but they have Chris, they are happy. I will see them I'm sure but I just wanted to say no hard feelings. I'm sorry about all the problems we had , I'm sorry I kissed you, and kept after you because I thought maybe it was me you wanted. I thought you were confused, but now I realize it is Noah you want, and I'm OK with that. I wish you a happy life, and I hope Noah truly will change because in my opinion that jerk doesn't deserve you. I guess maybe now that he got a second chance at sight he will realize now you are the most amazing man, he is truly lucky. I really was falling for you Richie Rich, but it is better we end it now, no need to text me back. Bye Luke, take care, and remember you are special, I just hope Noah realizes that, because you deserve to be happy.  
>Luv you Luke, bye have a nice life.<p>

Reid closed the phone, and sat back putting his hand over his eyes. Katie knocked on the door, "Reid get up breakfast"

"Go ahead Katie I'm not hungry". Katie was shocked she pushed the door open. "Reid are you OK"?

"Katie can I tell you something, promise you won't get upset you will just listen"

"I'm listening but your scaring me"

"I'm leaving town, I can't stay, I don't belong here"

"Reid no me and Jacob need you"

"You have Chris you are fine"

"No please don't do this Reid"

"I'm leaving I'm sorry but just think you can visit Dallas all the time"

"You are doing this because of Luke"

"Yeah pretty much, I can't watch him with Noah, I can't"

"Oh Reid he is a fool"

Reid smiled, "No he is in love but just not with me"

Katie touched his face, "That does make him a fool"

"Thanks Katie I do love you, and Jacob"

"He will be devastated Reid he adores you"

"Go have breakfast, I'm not leaving yet".

Katie got up, "What will I do without you"?

Reid smiled , "I thought I was annoying"

"You are but I love you"

Reid stood up, "I love you too Katie, I will always be your friend"

She touched his face, "I'm going to feed Jacob, my whole day is ruined". She walked out trying not to cry, but she broke down, and ran out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 days later the day Reid was leaving town. He was devastated, he knew he told Luke not to text him, but he thought he would, and he didn't. It was obvious he never felt anything for him but gratitude, and Reid felt like a fool.

Katie came into his room, "Reid please change your mind, I don't want you to leave"

"You can call me anytime, and visit, and maybe I can have Jacob for a week in the summer"

"Maybe you can stay here, and find someone else beside Luke to love"

"Katie I'm leaving , I can't live here anymore, I was such a fool"

"You were not a fool, Luke was but you have your job, and Jacob "

"And you Katie, but I need to do this for me". Reid hugged her, as Katie whispered, "I will drive you to the airport"

"I ordered a cab, I can't have you come with me or I might not get on that flight"

"Good than I'm coming"

"No take Jacob to school, and I will call you tonight when I arrive in Dallas"

"God Reid Oliver you are so stubborn, but I love you".

"Love you to Katie, and I always will"

Katie touched his face, and whispered, "You better say goodbye to Jacob, he is so upset"

Reid smiled as he walked to Jacob's room. "Hey Bud, do I get a hug"?

"No"

"No hug for me"?

"I'm mad at you, Mommy said you can stay, and you don't want to".

Reid walked over, and knelt down, Jacob almost made him cry.

"I know your angry, and I really don't want to hurt you, or your Mother. I have to go back to Dallas, I have a job, but you can visit me whenever you get a chance"

"I don't want to visit"

"OK but I'm sure you will change your mind, we can chat on the Internet OK"

"No" Katie walked over, "Reid he is angry, I'm sorry" .

Reid went to hug Jacob, but he went into his Mother's arms. Reid got up, and ran out of the room. Katie started to cry, she touched Jacob's face, "Baby can you please give him a hug goodbye he is so sad"

"Mommy I don't want him to go"

"I know but he is going, and I promise you if you don't say goodbye properly it will make you real sad later". Jacob got off the bed running to Reid's room, he yelled out, "Uncle Reid". Reid turned as Jacob ran to him. Reid lifted him in his arms, and hugged him so tight.

"I love you Uncle Reid, I will visit you "

"I know Bud, I love you too" Jacob had tears in his eyes, so did Reid. Jacob smiled, 'You are crying"

"Yeah I was sad I hurt my best Bud". Reid hugged him again, than put him down, and whispered, "You go to school now, I will call you , and Mom tonight"

"Promise"

"Cross my heart"

Jacob smiled, "Bye"

He ran out, Katie waved at him, as she followed Jacob down the steps. Reid wiped tears from his eyes. He grabbed his jacket putting it on. He looked around the room, he knew he was going to miss this place, and he was going to miss Jacob, and Katie, but he had to leave. He grabbed his bags, and walked to the hallway, and turned one more time looking at his room, and whispered, "Goodbye Oakdale". He walked downstairs, and waited outside for the cab, it came he got in, and it took off to go to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katie dropped Jacob off at daycare, and she was so upset she has never seen him so down. She was feeling the same, she just had to try , and cheer up Jacob, but she didn't succeed in doing it. She went to Al's diner for a coffee, and she went inside. She ordered a coffee, and sat at a table, and noticed Luke sitting alone reading a book. She knew she should mind her own business, but she wanted to let Luke know how she felt. She got up walking over to his table. Luke put his book down, and smiled.

"Hey Katie how are you"?

"Luke Snyder you are a fool"

"Excuse me, why are you being so rude"?

"Reid has left town, are you happy now? I guess you are because you didn't even try to stop him. You love Noah, but God you could have had someone so amazing. I know this is none of my business, but I'm so angry right now, and I have to tell you how much I hate you right now"

"Why is he leaving town"?

"You got a text, he can't take seeing you , and Noah together. He feels like a fool, you could have replied, and made up a lie, but no you didn't even reply to his message"

"I don't know what your talking about, I didn't get no message"

"Yes you did 4 days ago, I know Reid told you not to reply, but you could have said something"

"4 days ago, I didn't get a message, God that is the day Noah took my phone by mistake"

"Oh Luke enough with the lies"

"I'm not he grabbed my phone, but when I checked my messages that night there was nothing from Reid"

"Well I guess your boyfriend deleted it"

"He is not my boyfriend we broke up 2 days ago"

"You, and Noah are no longer together"?

"No but I didn't go to Reid because he said he was so over me"

"God he is going to board a plane, and your single, this is crazy"

Luke jumped up throwing money down on the table, and he asked Katie to come with him to the airport. She was happy to they both ran out, and ran to Luke's car hoping it wasn't to late.

At the Airport

Reid checked his bags, and went through customs, and went to the store to get some magazines, gum, and a pop. He sat on the bench, and was flipping through some magazines. He couldn't' concentrate he just wanted to leave Oakdale. It looked at his watch they should board in 40 minutes, it couldn't be soon enough. He shut his eyes, and thought about Luke, he put his hands over his face, he had it bad, it wasn't like him to fall for someone like this. He knew Luke was the one, but he was such a fool to think Luke felt the same way. He got up, he couldn't stand waiting, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Katie, and Jacob the only family he had, but he couldn't see Luke day in and day out happy. He knew he would hate him, but if he left he could move on with his life, and hopefully someday he will find someone special. He knew he would never love anyone the way he loved Luke, but that was in his past, and he knew he had to move on or it would destroy him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katie and Luke were driving to the airport. Katie had to yell at Luke a few times to slow down.

"Katie he can't leave town"

"Why didn't you tell him you broke up with Noah"?

"I was afraid he would say he didn't care anymore"

"Well isn't that stupid now that Reid is going to leave town now Luke"

"I know Katie that is why I just went through a red light"

"God are you insane calm down"

"I know maybe you should have drove"

"Just focus we will get there in time, his plane can't leave until we get there"

"Really Katie"

"Focus" Luke was driving Katie was praying inside that they get there, and Reid doesn't turn Luke away because he is so darn stubborn. They got to the airport they parked in the underground, and they both were running through the airport. They got to the gate for the flight Reid was leaving on. They were frantic, 2 security guards came over telling them to calm down. Luke was so frantic he actually grabbed one of the guards. Katie put her hand up, and explained calmly, and she was happy one of the guards seemed to feel sorry for her, and Luke. He told them to wait, he would go back, and see if Reid wanted to come back to speak with them. If he did he would have to get the next flight since it was boarding now. Luke told the guard to go , he left as Katie, and Luke stood watching. They look around, everyone was looking at them making Katie smile but Luke was so nervous he couldn't stand still.

"Katie what if he leaves anyway"?

"Well than you will have to go to him"

"Really if he leaves it means he made up his mind"

"You kept him at bay for months he has a right to be angry"

"I know but I was confused Katie, I loved Noah, but Reid was"

"Was what"?

"He was amazing, he was older, and so Grumpy, but sexy all rolled up in one. He is the one Katie what if I screwed up, God what if I had the love of my life right in front of me, and I blew it. I will never find anyone like him, I just know it"

"Stop will you take a breath your freaking me out"

"What is taking them so long"?

"Stop Luke sit down before you fall down "

Luke leaned against the wall shutting his eyes. He hoped Reid would come through those doors right into his arms. He knew if he didn't he would never forgive himself.

The guard went to the boarding area, and called out Reid's name on the microphone.

"Is Reid Oliver here"?

Reid was waiting for his turn, he was stunned when he heard his name. He walked over to the security guard, and said he was Reid Oliver.

"Hello, I have a message from 2 of your friends. "

Reid smiled, "Katie, and Jacob"

"Katie yes, no not Jacob, Luke"

"Luke "?

"Yes he is going crazy, he said you can't board this plane. He almost got arrested he put his hands on Gus, no one gets away with that. Your Friend Katie calmed him down, but just know if you come with me, you can not get on this flight"

Reid looked at his ticket, he smiled at the Guard, "I have to go, I don't want to get the next flight"

"Really I think that guy is crazy about you, he basically confessed his love for you , and he had a huge audience "

Reid smiled, "He did not"

"Yeah he did" Reid turned, and ran for the gate with the guard right behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke and Katie were waiting, Katie was getting worried thinking Reid was not coming, and she knew it would break Luke's heart.

'He isn't coming Katie"

"It looks that way but he is angry, but you can go to him, and he will cool down by than"

Luke leaned against the wall, he felt sick this was all his fault. Katie walked over to him, and felt so bad she hugged him, and Luke hugged her back. He whispered, "I lost him Katie"

They both jump when they heard Reid yell, "Now what is this all about"?

Katie turned, and ran right into Reid's arms, and whispered, "I knew you wouldn't leave us"

"Why are you both here"?

Katie turned to Luke, and whispered, "Tell him Luke"

Luke walked over, "I'm so sorry I was such a fool, but I was afraid to tell you it has been over for a few days between me, and Noah. I wanted to tell you but I thought you would tell me it was to late. I bumped into Katie today, and she told me you were leaving town, and I lost it, I actually went through a red light trying to get here before that plane took off. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise you will not regret it"

"All this is nice Luke but are you really over Noah or are you upset I'm leaving, you like having me around to see me wanting you, and making me look like a fool"

"A fool for wanting me"?

"Yes I got looks, and whispers behind my back. I got punched in the face by your boyfriend, I got the evil eye from your Mom, and Mona Cross made me feel like I was a outsider that was ruining the reputation of Oakdale Memorial. Bob Hughes was a good man but he was a coward he had to do her dirty work. I'm not ashamed of who I am, but you have been giving me the look from the first moment we met. I did not start the flame it was lite by you, and you drew me in, and pushed me away so many times I truly was a joke. If you are here to tell me we have a chance, and I'm who you want, and we can be partners in every way a couple should be, I will gladly stay. If you say you have to come to terms with your relationship with Noah first I'm getting the next plane out of here. I have given you enough time to make up your mind almost a year , I'm to old for this I want a partner, and I want you Luke Snyder this is your decision but make it now, and we both will live with your decision"

Luke smiled, "Now I get a chance to talk. I know I have kept you at arms length for months, but it was always you, I have wanted. I knew my relationship with Noah was over a long time ago, but it was hard to completely end it because he was my boyfriend, and my best friend for so long, but I look back now, and I really believe we were not great for each other. He would hurt me, and expect me to take it, and I did because I was a person who didn't want to lash out, but remembering all the stuff Noah put me through made me realize, I deserve better. You are amazing Reid, and you were rude, and Grumpy, and mean to me, but most times I basically deserved it because I did use you to get my way. I saw you come in a room or you looking at me from across a room, and you have no idea what it did to me. I remember our first kiss, and I wanted so much more but I was not ready to bring our relationship to that level, but that doesn't mean I didn't think about it every waking moment of the day. I love you Reid Oliver, I want you to be my life long Partner, and best friend. I want us to start our new life together, and I want to put our past in the past, and focus only on our future. The thought of you leaving killed me, please say you will stay, please give us a chance, I love you Reid Oliver.

Reid, and Luke were staring at each other, but they didn't realize they had a huge audience everyone wanted to see how this was going to turn out, no one more than Katie, she knew they belonged together, but she also wanted Reid to stay in Oakdale, so she prayed they would just kiss, and realize they belonged together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luke was waiting for Reid to say something so was everyone else. Reid finally spoke up, and he looked right at Luke while he moved close.

"Luke you sure I'm what you want, because I can't take the rejection anymore. I can move on, and let you live your life, but if you want to make this work, I want to make this official, I want to move in with you, and I want to be your Partner in every way"

Luke smiled, "I would love for you to move in with me"

"You know I have my moods, and my bad habits, and I basically love to get my way, but I sure will try to change for you"

"No don't change a thing about yourself Reid, I love you just as you are. I know you have your moods, and I know I can be a pain too, but together we will work things out, and I know we will be perfect together."

"I was so close to leaving this town, but I'm sure glad you dropped by".

Luke moved close, and whispered.

"I'm glad I found you in time, I was freaking out on the way here. I thought I lost you forever, but Katie helped me calm down, and I drove here like a crazy man, I am sure lucky I didn't get arrested."

"I love you Luke but don't you ever take your life, or Katie's life for granted. I would die if I lost you two, I finally feel like I have a family, but I know your family will not accept me Luke"

"I know they will in time because they love me, and they will see what I see in no time. "

Reid smiled as he touched Luke's chin, and brought his lips over his. Luke wrapped his arms around Reid, and they kissed as Katie wiped a tear off her cheek, but she opened her phone, and snapped a photo. She sent a text to Chris, and Henry with the photo attached.

"Hey boys I have wonderful news, Luke and Reid are back together. Reid is not leaving town, but he is no longer going to live at my place, he is moving in to Luke's place. I am so happy but I need you both to support Luke, and Reid they may have trouble from Luke's family but if you both hurt them, I will never forgive you. I know you hate seeing me in one of my moods, but you have seen nothing yet, just test me by hurting them. I don't expect you to love them, but give them a chance, I love you both, and I love Reid, and I'm real happy he finally won Luke's heart. I better go, I better get them out of here we are getting a big audience. I guess everyone loves a good love story.

Katie

She closed the phone, and walked over to Luke, and Reid.

"I think we should get out of here, I think you have half the airport watching you"

Reid turned he was a little shocked so was Luke.

Reid surprised Katie, and Luke when he yelled out.

"Have a great day, I am, I'm in love, and I'm so happy". He hugged Luke, they walked away to get Reid's luggage, as people clapped, and Luke and Reid waved at them as Katie followed behind.


End file.
